


We Can't Rewind But We Can Press Delete

by AnaCFranco



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCFranco/pseuds/AnaCFranco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward saves Skye but she doesn't know why. So of course she'll have to get those answers out of him.</p>
<p> They talk and work things through thought it's not the only thing they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Rewind But We Can Press Delete

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to post this before last episode aired but I couldn't do it, but better late than never, right?
> 
> This what I sort off wished had happened even though I know it wouldn't, so I guess you can call it canon divergent.
> 
> This is my fist tie trying to write smut so it probably sucks, so I'm sorry.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine since English is not my first language.

 

Skye was conflicted. On one side she was glad that she was safe and that she found help, but on the other hand she wasn't so sure about said safety. Not when she was in the same room as the man she shot and a woman who she assumed clearly had feelings for him.

Once May had called her and told her to run she was completely terrified. She was alone in the woods with someone after her. And she didn't even knew who was after her since May didn't even had the time to tell her who it was. They had disabled the laser grids which was a good and bad thing. It was good because it meant she could run away, but it also meant that she wasn't protected from whoever was after her and could be easily captured.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully- Skye wasn't so sure which one yet- she runs into none other than Grant Ward. For a moment she just stands there in shock. She thought he was dead, that she had killed him(something she wasn't so proud of as she lead on).

Before she can process what is happening they are running. Running out of the woods. Running from whoever his chasing her. Running from her certain death, or so she hopes.

She wonders why he didn't turn away. Why he didn't just left her to die like she did to him months ago. Or why he didn't put a bullet(or more) in her like she also did to him those months ago. Or worse, why he didn't just handed her over to the guys who were after her. But she simply pushes those thoughts away and settles with being glad that he decided to help her despite what she did to him.

He took her to one of his safe houses closest to were she was.

The drive to the safe house was made with an awkward silence between them in the car. Skye wanted to say something but she didn't knew what to say. There was so much going through her head. She was relieved that he wasn't dead. Confused that he had helped her after everything she did to him.

In the end she decided it was best if she stayed quiet, at least until they got to the safe house where they could talk without the possibility of crashing.

However when she got there she realized that it wouldn't be just the two of them, that she was wrong. His partner- if she could call her that- was there waiting for them, or more correctly, waiting for Ward. So that's how he was alive. agent 33 saved him San Juan and now they were together. Doing what Skye didn't knew.

Skye could tell that the ex agent didn't like her which meant that she was familiar with her's and Ward's story, or more precisely, with the fact that she had left Ward to bleed out and die.

Skye tried not to stare at the woman's scared face in a repulsing way, but it was kinda hard not to. At least it wasn't May's face anymore. That was a plus.

"You said you were gonna just check what all the fuss was about and end up bring an enemy to our safe house" she chastises Ward, not acknowledging Skye's presence.

"Someone was after her. I couldn't just leave her to die." Ward countered.

"You mean like she did to you?" 33 says and by the look on Ward's face she hit home.

" _She_ is standing right here." Skye cuts in demanding to be acknowledged.

"Well...Aren't you at least going to introduce us? The other woman asked.

Ward sighed before doing so.

"Kara this is Skye. Skye this is Kara." he said in an emotionless tone gesturing between the two of them.

"It's nice meeting you." Skye said extending her hand in a gesture of courtesy.

Kara merely looked at her hand like she was personally offended by the gesture which made Skye retreat her hand embarrassed by the gesture.

"Wish I could say the same." Kara said after a while.

"Right." Skye murmured realizing she wasn't welcomed here by neither of them. But if so,why had Ward saved he?

"You must be tired." Ward said still not letting his emotions show in his voice.

It was weird for Skye to hear that tone again. He hadn't been closed off like that to her since their days on the bus, when he was undercover. Except now she knew the reason behind it. And she knew he had every right to act that way and not to trust her.

"Yeah, running in the woods from psychos who want to kill me is not exactly my definition of relaxation.

He nodded in recognition and said "You should rest for the night. You can call Coulson or whoever you want to call tomorrow. Kara and I will be out of here in the morning so don't think you'll be able to recapture me or something like that. I just saved your live, it's the least you can do." he said the last part with tone aching to to coldness, Skye would even call it malice but she knew that he was once again right.

"I don't plan on calling Coulson, or anyone for that matter. I think it's better that way."

"Do whatever you want." he said " we'll be out of here in the morning anyway so you're free to do what you want."

She thinks that's an offer- You can stay here if you want- but she dismisses that thought immediately thanks to the still expressionless tone in his voice and his blank face not giving away any emotions.

He doesn't care, she realizes, not anymore. He's simply stating his indifference towards her and that stings more than she thought it would. She thought that he would always be there for her no matter what. That his feelings for her would win over his conscience. But she was wrong about him, once again. She is here thanks to fortunate coincidence she has yet to know about, and he couldn't care less where she goes after this.

"Where can I sleep?"" she asks feeling more exhausted than five minutes ago when she still didn't knew of what she lost those months ago, what she thought she would always have.

"The room down the hall." he said pointing at the room in question.

She turned away from them and walked towards the room, still thinks about throwing a 'goodnight' but the decides to remain quiet till she reaches the room.

 

 

 

The room doesn't have much, just a king sized bed against a wall and a nightstand, plus a door she assumed led to a bathroom.

She thinks about taking a shower but her exhaustion wins the fight and she goes strait to the bed removing her shoes but not bothering to remove any piece of clothing.

She thought she would blackout as soon as her hit the pillow, but it was far from it. Her mind didn't seem to want to shut down. She had so many questions to ask him. Questions that she knew would stay unanswered since she probably wouldn't see him again.

She still didn't understood why he helped her if, as he lead on, didn't care. What did he gain with it? Was he really done with her?

She pushed those thoughts away and tried to sleep, but try as she might she couldn't. Those thoughts kept coming into her mind. The questions demanded to be answered.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning- it probably was- she gave up on sleeping all together and slipped out of the bed making her way to the small kitchen of the safe house hoping that they would have something to eat. They were bound to, right?

 

 

 

However, when she got to the door of kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was already there. She turned to leave but stopped when he spoke up. Of course he would know she was there.

"You can stay, if you want." he said.

She noticed the difference in his tone. It wasn't calculated or cold anymore. He had his guard down. If that was a good thing or a bad thing Skye didn't knew yet. She guessed she was about to find out.

She walked in and took a seat on a stool not knowing what to say despite all she was aching to find out.

"Couldn't sleep?" she settled with lamely.

"Not really." he said in a nonchalant tone. For a second she thinks that he's turning cold again, building his defenses back up now that she's here. But then he sighs, runs his hand over his tired face and adds "Not different from the other nights though."

Skye just nodded knowing exactly how he felt. She hadn't been sleeping since the events in San Juan and when she did managed to get dome sleep it was a restless sleep filled with nightmares of sad events.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." he said. She could see him try to suppress his concern. So he did care. "You look exhausted."

"Couldn't sleep either." she said, then asked "Do you guys have anything to eat here or am I gonna have to go out to look for food?"  
He tried and failed to suppress a chuckle before saying "I can make you some pancakes or something if you want."

She shrugged and answered "Why not. I mean what's the worse that could happen? Get poisoned by your awful pancakes?" she joked.

"Hey, don't mock the pancakes. You didn't even tried my pancakes yet. I assure you they are the best pancakes you'll ever eat." he joked back chuckling.

"You seem really sure of that."

"Guess we'll see."

He set about making the food while Skye watched him. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get some answers out of him after all' she thought. Since they seemed to easily fall back into old habits.

Once he was done making the pancakes hr putted a plate in front of her while getting some from himself as well and watched her devour the contents.

"So" he started "Do you think you'll survive?"

"I gotta admit. These are actually pretty good." she answered after swallowing a mouthful of it.

"Told you." he simply said eating his own.

They both remained quiet after that while they ate.

When she finished she putted the plate aside and looked him in the eyes ready to finally ask the questions she'd been dreading to ask.

"Why?" she simply asks.

"Why what?" he asks back taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why did you help me?"

He sighed "Skye... It's compli-"

"Just cut the crap Ward and answer my question." she cut him off sounding harsher then she intended.

That seems to sober him up. He's expression cools and she can see his wall getting back up.

 "Can't you just be glad that I didn't left you to die? he said just as harshly.

 "Why can't you just answer y question?" she counters "Is it something so bad that you can't say?"

 "You really wanna know why? he asked a little less harshly but with hint of bitterness in his voice.

 She just nodded waiting for him to say it, but at the same time preparing for what might come.

 "Because I still care about you, OK? he reveled "You shot me and left me to die but I couldn't do the same. I'm an idiot, I know.  Are you happy?"

 

 

 

 Skye just stared at him shocked at his revelation, finding herself lost for words once again.

 They stare at each other intensely for a long moment until she recovers her words and breaks the silence.

 "You don't hate me?" It's the first thing she comes up with.

 "Trust me, I tried to, I really did. But once I saw you where in danger I couldn't just leave you there:" he's tore bares an unspoken accusation. Like that 's supposed to make him a better person than her. And maybe it does. After all he couldn't leave her to die in someone else's hands, while her was the cause of him almost dying leaving him on that cold hard floor without a care.

 She pushes that aside and asks him another burning question.

 "What were you even doing there? Or close by for that matter?" she asks leaving the actual question out.

 He laughed darkly at that. At the implication behind her words.

 "Don't flatter yourself. Kara and I were just passing trough the city. You know helicopters surrounding the area of the woods is not exactly common, so I went to check what the fuse was all about, thinking that we had been made and S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming after us. Care to tell me who those guys were by the way? Or why they were after you?"

 "I don't know who they were. I was just told to run and that's what I did."

 "And why were they after you?" he asked concern rising back up.

 " _That_ is a long and complicated story." she sighed.

 "We've got all night."

 Skye just raised her eyebrows at his choice of words before starting to tell him everything that happened.

 "After I shot you-" she started feeling shame for what she did "- I went to the tunnels after Raina. I thought the obelisk would destroy everything and I couldn't let that happen.

 "Didn't it? I was still there when the ground started shaking. It was the obelisk that triggered the earthquake, right?

 "At first I thought it was. But it wasn't. It was me.

 "Wait, you? How could you trigger and earthquake ?

 "Apparently the obelisk somehow gave me some sort of powers while I was in the temple. I assume Raina gain some sort of powers as well, I didn't really saw her after the temple crumbled. Trip went after me. He tried to stop the obelisk by destroying it but he didn't make it."

 "Trip died?" Ward asked emphatically.

 Sky just nodded, tears wheeling up in her eyes.

 "I'm sorry."

 "After that I was put in quarantine because of what ha d happened to one of the new recruits in the tunnels as well. The team only found out about my powers later, though Fitz did found before the rest of them and helped me. At first I tried to control this thing, but as it turns out, I wasn't really controlling it. I was directing my powers inwards which caused fractures in my arms." she lifting her still bruised arms for emphasis.

 "You did this to yourself?" he asked reaching for her but stopping when he was almost touching her realizing what he was about to do.

 "Not on purpose. But, yeah. Simmons gave me some type of gloves that allowed me to control my powers but Coulson still thought it was best if I was pulled off the field so he got me to the cabin so I could relax and try to control my powers. Earlier Today May called me to tell me to run, that someone was after me but she didn't tell me who they were."

 He nodded understanding where she was getting to. "So they were after you because of your powers. Were they there to capture you or put you down?"

 "I don't know. I really didn't wanted to stay to find out. I'm glad I didn't found out. I'm glad you found me."

 He nodded. He couldn't say he was glad he found her too, not exactly. He was trying to get over her and having her back in his life only made it a hundred times harder.

 "You know it's ironic. When I shot you I wanted nothing more than to get away from you but know I regret it. I regret not letting you get me out of there, I regret shooting you. If I hadn't then maybe I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't walking catastrophe. I wouldn't cause so much destruction."

 "A little late for regret now don't you think?"

 "I know. And I'm not asking you to forgive me." he raises and eyebrow at the familiar words "What I'm saying is, I get it now. I get you."

 "You do?" he asked in disbelief.

 "Yeah. And I think that we both hurt each other a lot and that we both somehow betrayed each other's trust and maybe we should move on from all that. We can't get back . We can't undo our mistakes. But we can start again, put our pasts behind us."

 "We both hurt each other?" he asked in disbelief "Because I don't remember ever laying a finger on you. Much less shot you."

 "You may not have done it directly, or intentionally but you did it, and not just physically.

 She sees him slowly her words the meaning, behind them. Sees him try to hide the hurt they caused.

 He goes quiet. Just looks at her with nothing but regret written on his face and she hopes he can see the regret in her face as well.

 She walks around the table and stands next to him wanting nothing more than to take the distance between them away, both physically and emotionally. But she's afraid he'll pull away if she gets close.

 "There's nothing we can do to change what happened." she says tentatively putting her hand over his, hoping he won't pull away "But we can move pass it."

 He turns in his seat so he can look strait her, he laces their fingers together and with the small smile on his face he says "Like starting over."

 "Yeah." she smiles "Starting over."

 "Then I guess I should introduce myself, kinda rude not doing it before." he grins "I'm Grant Ward, nice meting you." he says extending a hand in front of her.

 She chuckles and answers "Skye. It's nice meting you too, Grant." taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

 They stand like that for a while, just holding hands and staring at each other intently. Until she drops his hand in favor of grasping the back of his neck so she can pull him down for a kiss.

 

 

 

He freezes. And Skye his about to pull away realizing her mistake when she feels his hands grab her hips pulling her closer.

 It begins surprisingly tender. Just lips moving softly against each other. Relishing in the feeling of each other after so long spent apart, after so much hate, so much hurt. Soon he grows inpatient, snacks his arms around her waist pulling her closer, bites her bottom lip making her gasp against his mouth so he can deepen the kiss.

 Things escalate from there. His hands are everywhere, her waist, her back, her hair while his tongue explores her mouth hotly. She's not better. though. Running her hands trough his hair, massaging his shoulders, pulling at his back so she can pull him closer to her, if that's even possible.

 He turns them around so he can back her up against the counter and grabbing her by the ass so he can seat her on it. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck taking time to suck on her pulse point before moving down to her collarbone where he really sucks with the sole purpose of leaving his mark, making her moan in the process. He ignores the slight tremble beneath them.

 She pushes against his shoulders and for a moment he thinks he went to far. But a moment later shes pulling her shirt over her head, then reaching for the hem of his so she can remove it as well in which he more than happily assists.

 For a moment they just stand there taking each other in, memorizing every inch of each other's skin, but then he's moving again for another bruising kiss that takes both their breaths away. He brushes his hands against her ribs, moving up until he's he's cupping her bra clad breasts, reaching around her so he can remove her bra. She stops him before he can complete his task though.

 "Grant" she breathes against his lips "We should move this somewhere else."

 He doesn't say a word. Instead he grabs her by the tights without hesitating, so she can wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and then his moving to the closest bedroom. Thankfully it wasn't Kara's(that would have awfully embarrassing).

 Once their trough the door of the bedroom he goes strait to the bed laying her against the cold sheets and taking a moment to admire her.

 "What?" she asks sounding irritated by his slowness.

 "Nothing." he says shaking his head before leaning over her and capturing her lips once again.

 He flips them around so he's on his back and she's straddling his waist, that way he can lean up and successfully unclasp her bra moving the straps down her arms and throwing the now insignificant garment somewhere in the room.

 His eyes darken with lust a the sight in front of him and then, in a fluid motion, he flips them again so he's once again on top leaving a trail of kisses down her neck trough her collarbone until he reaches her breasts taking his time to kiss and suck in each of them until she's squirming, moaning mess under him. He then keeps moving down kissing her stomach, her scars, her hipbones, every inch of skin he can reach. He can feel the tremors again, stronger this time and tries not to be to smug about it, about the fact that he's the reason behind them.

 He then slowly unbuttons her jeans pulling the zipper down slowly, removing her jeans and panties in one go down her legs just as slow as ever before moving back up, sliding his hands over the smooth skin of her legs before settling between them, where he knows she needs him the most.

 She's already positively drenched, but he won't stop his torture just yet. He starts by licking a line up her slit taking his time to listen to the sweet sound of her moans as the trembling intensifies, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking while simultaneously moving a finger inside her, moving in a slow pace, the tremors turning into an full on earthquake.

 "Grant, please."she all but moans moving a hand to pull at his hair while the other fists the sheet beneath her.

 Deciding that she suffered enough he ads another finger increasing his speed, wanting nothing more than to bring her to the edge in the moment. He's fingers curling up inside her is what does it and she comes a mix of screaming curses and his name falling from her lips.

 He helps her ride it out, before moving up her body once again trailing kisses while he moves up, then capturing her lips in a lustful kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue, the tremors once again weakening.

 "Grant, please." she repeats impatiently against his lips, reaching down to try to pull his pants and boxers down his waist.

 He helps her in the process and soon their back in each other's arms now both completely naked. He rubbed the underside of his length against her folds, teasing her once again.

 "God, will you just fuck me already?" she groaned moving her hands to his cheeks to make him plunge into her.

 "Impatient." he chuckled before kissing her while doing what she pleaded and entering her in one deep stroke. He doesn't move right away, let's them adjust to the feeling of each other.

 He starts off in a slow pace wanting to make the moment last. But that proved to be hard to do with Skye moaning and begging him to go harder and faster not being able to not give into her pleas, thrusting harder and faster. The moment her reaches down to press his thumb against her clit, she came, chanting his name as her walls clench around him bringing him to his own end, everything shaking around them.

 They stayed like that for a moment catching their breathes and not ready to move away from each other just yet.

 

 

 

After just laying in each other's arms for a few moments, Ward reluctantly pulled out off her rolling over onto his back with her following suit and curling into his side with her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 "You're okay?" he said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 "Hmm. I'm more than okay. You?"

 "I'm fine." he said sounding distant.

 "We should probably talk about this, right?"

 "We should. But not tonight. Just sleep now." he said kissing the top of her head.

 "Hmm. OK." she said letting the sound of his beating heart lull her to sleep.

 She knew that despite talking tomorrow they would still have to part ways. She needed to find someone to help her control her powers. She also knew that they were in no good position to start a relationship now, but she hoped that when they would see each other again that would have changed.


End file.
